


After The Fight

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clint needs time with his boyfriend, M/M, Post Captain America Civil War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6775555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fighting is done, and it's time to go on the run, Clint takes a moment out of his life to visit his boyfriend and spend some much needed time with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Fight

 “I told you this was all a bad idea,” Nick commented, leaning back in his chair and holding Clint close in his arms. “you should have staid on our vacation with Laura and the kids. You were retired.”

   “So are you Mr. ‘I have to save all of the agents that were left behind in the fall of SHIELD’ “Clint grumbled under his breath, doing his best to hide his face in Nick’s shoulder “the only thing I regret is getting my bow snapped in half. Everything else was worth it to stand up for what’s right.”

    “You would regret that,” Nick rolled his eyes and chuckled when Clint responded by attempting to bury his face as far into Nick’s chest as he possibly could “the bow is always a concern for you.”

     Feeling the archer shaking his head against his chest, Nick chuckled and pressed a tender kiss to the top of his head in a small attempt to make him feel better “I really liked this one. Mack made it so that it turned into a boe staff for me and Melinda did more training sessions with me while I was visiting the base. It was awesome.”

    “I’m sure we can get you another one for you to use at your makeshift range at the farm. And whether you two are on different side’s or not I know for a fact that Natasha and you will find time to spare instead of fighting.”

    “Probably,” Admitted Clint, a smile pulling on his lips as he thought about it “Don’t think we could really live properly without our weekly spare at this point. It’s part of life now.”

   Smiling fondly, Nick leaned his head on top of Clint’s and closed his eyes. The archer hadn’t been gone for that long, a week at most with the fighting and prison time, but Nick had been worried sick when he wasn’t getting a call back at all and when Laura told him that she had gotten just as much from him and Natasha his worry had increased ten fold.

   “speaking of Natasha, did she manage to go back home?” He asked, running his fingers through Clint’s hair slowly and watching as the younger man arched into the touch. The first thing Clint had done when he walked through the front door of their place was drop his stuff and tackle Nick to the ground for a hug, obviously feeling deprived of his usual cuddly contact that he got once a day now that they were both ‘technically’ retired.

    “Of course she did,” purred Clint, whimpering when Nick’s hand stilled in his hair and nudging it with his nose in protest. “She may have chosen the pro registration side but she has also been through hell this week. She needs a break with Laura and the kids and it might be nice if we take the kids off of their hands for a few days.”

   “You were in a prison,” Protested Nick, using his free hand to point at the prison get up that Clint had stripped out of somewhere between cuddles and getting some real food into him “And she had a rough week?”

    “Tasha may not have been in prison, but this wasn’t easy on anyone…. except Stark. Everything is easy on him” There was a hint of anger in the archer’s voice when he brought up Stark, and Nick decided to catalogue that for later conversation. Whatever had happened, Clint had gone from tolerating Stark to wanting to burn everything that reminded him of the guy in the house, including his old uniform. Nick had almost decided to let him do it too, until he realized just how attached he was to seeing Clint in that uniform every once in a while. “Anyways,” he shrugged his shoulders, laying his head back down against Nick’s chest and closing his eyes “Tasha needs a break. She deserves one.”

     “And the guy who broke your bow?” inquired Nick, his hand still in Clint’s hair and playing with the blond strands as he spoke “Usually anyone who even puts a scuff on your bow gets an arrow somewhere unpleasant.”

“Anderson was a one-time thing,” protected Clint “And the guy had his reason’s for wanting past me, I’m not going to hate him for that.”

    “He was cute, wasn’t he?” Nick chuckled when Clint responded by wrapping his arms around his waist and holding himself a little bit closer “Damn right he’s not as cute as me.”

                “We should get as much time together as possible,” Clint’s voice went silent all of a sudden, pulling Nick’s attention away from their playful banter and making him look down at the other man currently attached to him with multiple limbs. “the lot of us are wanted criminals and we know for a fact that Ross isn’t the kind to give up chasing people. I don’t want to lead them here by accident. This is our safe place.”

    “Well then,” putting his head back on top of Clint’s, Nick took a deep breath and thought about their options for a moment “I guess we’ll have to find something to occupy our time with outside of home.” Feeling the archer move his head, Nick leaned back so that they could look at each other and sighed when he saw the pained look in Clint’s eyes “don’t even bother trying to talk me out of this. I’m not letting you run around the world trying to get away from Ross without me. With my luck you may just decided to Jump Wilson, or the guy who trashed your Bow.”

“Never,” protested Clint, hugging Nick Tightly and holding himself close “Never going to choice anyone else. You’re my perfect boyfriend and no other cute guy could take your place. Not Wilson, not T’challa, not Steve….”

   “T’challa?” Nick choked on the air that he had been attempting to breath in at the moment “as in, New King of Wakanda, T’challa?”

    “Ya,” Clint’s cheeks started to turn bright red as he thought about the moment that he had seen T’challa taking off his mask “But I mean, I was saying something important damn it…”

     “I get it,” Chuckled Nick, his fingers combing through Clint’s hair as he started to speak again “And I trust what you’re saying, but I’m still not letting you go out and do this alone. We’re a team, have been for years and will be for years to come. You go out on the run and I go with you. Besides, you’re all going to need someone who knows a thing or two about keeping hidden and I am the one who found Natasha and Laura the farm and made sure no one else could find it unless they wanted them to.”

    “You will forever use that Farm as an example of your skills, even though it was one of the easiest things you have ever done in your life, won’t you?” Thinking about it for a second, Nick nodded his head and beamed when Clint started to laugh against his chest. They may not be getting a lot of time for cuddles in the near future and until everything with this ‘Sokovia accords’ bullshit died down, so Nick was going to hold onto his boyfriend for as long as he could until they had to leave. They both deserved the break after all, no matter how many time’s Rogers had apparently tried to tell Clint that it was a bad idea to go back home.


End file.
